


Both Times Anders's Clinic Was the Site of Inappropriate Activity

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Dragon Age II [9]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blue-Purple Hawke, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Hopefully Anders never finds out.





	1. The First Time

Fenris’s entire body was sore, having maintained his markings lit to illuminate their temporary prison back in those caves in the Wounded Coast. He could feel Garrett’s worried gaze on the back of his neck as they followed Aveline into the clinic. Perhaps he was over-thinking it. Garrett was likely worried about Isabela, who was pale and grinning shakily in the guard-captain’s arms.

She’d fractured a leg in the cave-in, which had only worsened their situation. Fortunately Merrill had escaped the cave-in unscathed and ran all the way to Kirkwall to get help. The ordeal had lasted hours, but now Fenris was more than relieved to have Isabela back safely in Kirkwall.

The clinic was miraculously empty even though stragglers usually took the mage by surprise in the middle of the night. Anders’s brow knotted when he saw them enter. “Maker’s breath, Isabela, what did you do to yourself?”

Garrett offered up, “Cave-in at the Coast after we dealt with some bandits. Isabela here decided breaking a leg would make a nice change of pace.”

Isabela giggled and added, “Aveline carried me all the way back here, like a princess!”

For a moment Fenris was sure Aveline was about to drop Isabela onto a cot, but she carefully set her down on the cot Anders had cleared. “Oh do shut up, slattern. I could’ve taken you to some incompetent hedge mage. Then everyone would have to say goodbye to that long leg of yours.”

The elf couldn’t help but chuckle, “What a loss that would be.”

“A _terrible_ loss,” Garrett added, anxiously looking at Isabela’s bare, slightly misshapen leg. “What do you think, Anders?”

“It’s nothing too complicated…Aveline, can you help me reset the leg?”

“Of course,” Aveline replied a little too eagerly.

Garrett cleared his throat and asked, “Anders, is it alright if we borrow your washroom for a bit?” The cave-in had covered them in a layer of dirt that Fenris wanted off as soon as possible. Though he would have preferred they get a little cleaned up a fair distance away from Anders it did not seem fair to leave without making sure Isabela was alright.

The mage, however, was occupied with washing up in a bowl of clear water. “Uh, yes. Go right ahead.”

“Thanks.” He led the way towards the back corner of the clinic, where a thick muslin tarp afforded some privacy to anyone who wanted to clean up within.

There were buckets of relatively clean water on the floor and once Fenris ensured the tarp was completely closed he began to strip off his armor save for his leggings. He exchanged amused looks with Garrett at the sounds of Isabela’s colorful swearing from outside as Anders presumably began his examination.

“A sure sign she’ll be back to her normal self in no time,” Fenris quietly commented before dousing himself in a bucketful of water. He sighed in relief, starting to feel slightly cleaner. He turns to see Garrett dripping wet and looking just as content.

“Enough about Isabela and her unfortunate leg. Look at you,” Garrett breathed, eyes bright as they gazed at him levelly. “Just like that…You look amazing.”

Fenris felt a half-smile on his face and glanced away. It was difficult to grow used to Garrett’s sudden compliments. Then Garrett was in front of him, hands gently caressing his face and moving it to face him. Soft lips descended on his, and Fenris felt every wall come down to let him welcome this person who had proven himself, time and again, and he wrapped his arms around that strong waist, steering until the human’s back met the stone wall.

Then he tensed when he felt Garrett stiffen against his hip, and almost immediately Garrett drew back, an abashed flush on his face. “Andraste’s mercy, I…I’m sorry about that.”

Fenris shook his head with a bemused smile, still holding on to Garrett’s waist. “Couldn’t that have waited until we were back upstairs?” This truly did surprise him. Garrett usually had more control in public, considering how terrified he was of getting caught in the act.

Garrett gave him a chagrined look. “Isabela won’t let me hear the end of it…”

The elf sighed, glad the conversation outside gave them a little more privacy. He sensed he was on brittle ice with Anders with all the overt displays of affection with Garrett, and though it sometimes gave him a little satisfaction he preferred to have Garrett unaffected. He hardly wanted the mage to see Garrett in this state.

Taking a breath, Fenris brought Garrett closer again and pressed kisses along his jaw. “What if we’re quiet?”

Garrett shook his head with a soft exhale. “It’d take too long…” The last word was lost in a choked moan as Fenris moved his hand over the clothed erection. The Tevinter watched Garrett bite his lip in an attempt to stifle any noise, even though Fenris was going as lightly as possible. Taking the initiative and bringing Garrett relief like this was still so new. The human had gone above and beyond to give _him_ pleasure, showing Fenris a trust he’d been unfamiliar with for so long.

He trusted Garrett with every bit of his self. Yet his heart gave a sudden leap when he thought of how else to please Garrett and a cold sensation crept up his neck simultaneously. Eyes fixed on Garrett’s chest, Fenris made his way to his knees before he lost his nerve, then tried to quiet his quickening breaths.

Garrett bent down to take him by the shoulders, eyes wide with shock. “Wait, w-what are you doing?” he hissed.

Fenris frowned at his own hands on the waist of the human’s trousers. What _was_ he doing? Hadn’t he sworn he would never submit to another like this again? Endure this humiliation? Then he recalled every moment of intense desire radiating out of golden eyes whenever Garrett sucked him off and even swallowed his spend, those acts of submission pleasing him.

He locked eyes with Garrett, unwilling to bend. “I want to try this.”

“You don’t have to,” Garrett said, breaths coming quicker with his whisper. “I’ll figure something out, I can–”

“Garrett, do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

Fenris pressed his forehead against the solidness of Garrett’s stomach. “Then trust me to know my own limitations.” He inhaled, drawing in the scent that was sex and Garrett, so familiar and _safe_.

Yet there would be little accomplished if Garrett did not relax. Fenris heard him swallow before asking softly, “What…What should I do? Or not do?”

His stomach clenched and he shut his eyes, calming himself with strokes down the human’s sides. He finally replied tightly, “Don’t…touch my head.” It sounded foolish to his ears and he wanted to hide himself completely. Garrett’s hands were always as gentle as flickering candlelight when they touched him, but Fenris still remembered other hands. Cruel grips that forced him down, tugging until he could swear they were trying to tear his scalp off.

But he glanced up to see Garrett nodding quickly. “I promise I won’t.” Then his hands moved to grip ridges along the walls, legs braced against the ground. In all honesty, Garrett looked more frightened than Fenris felt.

They both flinched at the sound of Isabela’s sharp scream. _“MAKERFUCKING QUNARI SHIT, AVELINE! ANDERS CLEARLY SAID ON FIVE!”_

“You would’ve tensed up.”

_“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”_

Fenris could not help the weak laughter that escaped him as he undid the laces of Garrett’s trousers. Every muscle in his body yearned to get back up and never kneel again, but the sound of Garrett’s shudders grounding him. He began to pull the trousers down, revealing his erection.

This was still Garrett trusting him. Garrett’s pleasure was still in his hands.

Glancing at the man’s hands to ensure they were where they should be, Fenris closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the head, flinching at Garrett’s shallow thrust and tightening his grip on the man’s hips.

“We should stop,” Garrett whispered, Fenris hearing the slight whine in his voice. “You really don’t have to–”

He shut up when Fenris licked at the head, the bittersweet taste flooding his mouth. So much like the scent on Garrett during their lovemaking. Still Garrett, who was likely biting his lip to ribbons to keep silent, his hips trembling in Fenris’s grip.

Guilt threatened to fill him. Garrett always saw to his needs first, resulting in Fenris climaxing more than twice some nights. He could not deny Garrett this much longer, not when he gladly submitted to him every time. He could hear the noises become trapped in the human’s throat as he slowly moved his mouth along his length, tongue moving along the head to bring Garrett to release as quickly as possible.

Fenris’s heart sped, realizing that he had chosen this. That Garrett was close to utter ruin because of him. Silently begging him with every choked sound and tremble of his knees.

“…Going to come,” Garrett ground out, a frantic edge to his voice. As the human’s cock pulsed in his mouth, Fenris wryly thought that he much preferred hearing Garrett fall apart loudly. He hummed in acknowledgement, knowing what that would do. How many times had Garrett’s moans around his cock resulted in a mind-numbing orgasm?

Garrett bit one of his knuckles to quiet the groan that escaped him as he spent himself in Fenris’s mouth, the elf inhaling through his mouth as he steadily swallowed it all. It was Garrett, still his loving Garrett, who hadn’t put a finger on him. He drew back, licking his lips and clearing his throat while holding on to an unsteady Garrett’s hips. While he’d been too nervous to grow aroused, Fenris felt as if he was on his own high. He’d done it. He’d _chosen_ for himself and given Garrett pleasure.

He looked up, wanting to share this miracle with Garrett, and immediately sobered to get to his feet and catch Garrett before he fell. The human’s arms wrapped tightly around him and tender kisses rained on his neck, jaw, and finally his mouth, Garrett’s tongue making its way inside to presumably taste every trace of himself. The soft laps of his tongue, the stroke of his thumb on his cheek, the slow suck on his lips, it all threatened to stop the elf’s heart.

Fenris wanted to surrender to the sensation of his own knees growing weaker by the second as Garrett stole the breath from him, but Garrett drew back and gave him such a look of love and ecstasy. “Maker, that…I…”

Chuckling softly, Fenris said in a hoarse whisper, “I’m glad I could rob you of the powers of speech.”

Garrett beamed before tucking his member back into his trousers and hurriedly dressing up. “Let’s get you upstairs. Immediately.”

Fenris took his time gathering his armor, grinning as warmth filled him. “You’ll leave Aveline to deal with Isabela on her own?”

Running a hand through his damp hair, Garrett looked truly desperate. It was amusing and endearing. Not to mention empowering; seeing Garrett pulled so tightly he would break apart at the slightest touch.

Fenris preferred that that touch be his.

“Alright,” Garrett conceded. “We’ll drop her off at the Hanged Man and…run to Hightown.”

“That sounds reasonable.”

Garrett went to him and gently brought him into another deep kiss, tasting of promise. “Thank you,” the human breathed against his lips. Fenris gazed at Garrett Hawke, noting that he didn’t even seem to care that Isabela would know full well what they’d gotten up to while she was getting her leg reset.

Then Garrett froze just as he was about to pull the tarp open and turned a suspicious gaze on Fenris. “This wasn’t just another way to irritate Anders, was it?”

Fenris narrowed his eyes in an irritated glare. “Do you seriously think he’d be on my mind when we’re together like this?”

The human’s gaze was level. “Just making sure, you troublemaker.”


	2. The Second Time

Merrill was relieved to find extra spindleweed in the crevices of her bookshelf. Most whom she helped in the alienage paid her in elfroot and though she was grateful she sometimes hoped for something rarer. She had an entire afternoon of helping Anders straighten things out in his clinic to look forward to, but at least Hawke would be there to keep things slightly civil.

At least Hawke was gracious about his disapproval, even if he did sound like the typical magic-fearing _shemlen_ she’d been taught to distrust. He didn’t treat her as if she would burst into a fountain of blood and summon something dangerous just out of curiosity. That almost made up for him treating her like an ignorant child when she needed his support the most. Sometimes she thought his overly gracious behavior towards her was a way to make up for it.

In any case, Anders and Fenris were another story entirely. As teammates they were invaluable, and she learned much about the elven plight from Fenris, and he was not condescending like Anders. Not as he was before, at least. Merrill had long ago realized she was alone in her attempts to restore the _eluvian_ , and it was better not to mention it around them.

She pulled at the wide leaves, hoping to make them look a little fresher, and walked up the rickety stairs leading to the clinic. Thank the Creators there hadn’t been many patients lately, giving them the time to do this. It would not do if Anders’s cots became infested with fleas.

She saw the doors were shut and drew her brows together. Was Anders not expecting them? _An emergency, maybe? No, he would have told Hawke if that was the case._ Confused, Merrill reached out to grab the rusty door handle.

She froze at the sound of a deep growl from within, eyes widening in shock as it was followed by a familiar moan. _Is that…Hawke?_ Careful and quiet as a halla, Merrill leaned forward and bit her lip as she lightly curled her fingers into the handle and pulled with the slightest force, ears beginning to burn as the growls and groans became more and more indicative of what was going on.

Merrill had to clap a hand over her mouth before her gasp escaped at the sight of Fenris astride Hawke on one of the cots near the back of the clinic, Hawke’s face a picture of ecstasy as he gazed and held Fenris’s rapidly moving hips. She immediately shut the door, goose bumps rising on her skin at the sharp squeak, but it didn’t sound as if they were stopping any time soon.

She giggled and snorted into her hand as soon as she was away from the door, blushing and astonished that Garrett Hawke, Serah “Private Displays of Affection”, was making love in a semi-public place. She supposed she had to commend Fenris on his powers of persuasion, if that had been the case. In all honesty she was glad they were still so in love after so long, especially with a little one in their lives.

Merrill was midway through catching her breath when she caught sight of Anders making his way toward her, and she quickly sobered. He was clearly envious of Fenris, and finding him and Hawke going at it would not help matters. Getting an idea she ran towards him and greeted brightly, “Anders! There you are!”

His smile was pleasant enough. “Merrill. Thanks for helping me today. Is that spindleweed?” He asked, reaching for the fronds.

She let him take them and quickly answered as she blocked his way, “Yes it is! And…I may have more back in my house!” She took him by the arm and began to tug him away from the clinic. “If we go right now we might be able to find more! You know those cracks in my tiles? Practically a breeding ground!”

Anders gave her a confused look as he struggled to keep up with her as she hauled him. “Wha-But what about the cli–”

“It’ll only take a little while! We’ll be back in less than an hour!” _And, by Mythal, those two had better be finished by then._


End file.
